newtotaldramafanfictionfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Egipski Wyścig!
Samolot, Kabina Xaviera Xavier-Osatatnio w Totalnej Porażce! Nasi uczestnicy przekonali się jakie jest prawdziwe wojsko.......Rosyjskie.....W skrócie. Był Daniel ,zadanie ,wygrany Alex...... Agnes wchodzi do kabiny Xavier-Co tu tu robisz!? Agnes-Chyba ktoś musi ratować to show! Xavier-Ale jak dostałaś się do smaolotu!? Agnes-Wejściem.....Samolot wylądował..... Xavier-Co!? Agnes-Co wydarzy się w nastepnym odcinku!? Czy Daniel wszystkich pozabija!? Xavier-Go tu nie ma! Daniel-Jestem!! Xavier-O Boże....... Agnes-Oglądajcię Totalną Porażkę Podróż Po Świecie! Wywiad z pozostałymi zawodnikami Celine Susan(reporterka)-Jestem divą.....Wiesz!? Celine-Tak..... Susan-No właśnie ja też wiem....... Celine-Zadasz mi już to pytanie?? Susan-To było to pytanie...... Patric Susan-Zadać ci pytanie? Patric-Tak....... Susan-Jestem dobrą reporterką? Patric-Nie...... Susan-Jak to?! Susan rozwala kamere Bruno Susan-Witam cię z nową kamerą Bruno-Dzięki......Chyba...... Susan-Tylko nie prowokuj mnie do rozwalenia kamery! Bruno-No dobra....... Susan-Słodka jestem gdy krzycze , nie? Bruno-No........ Alex Susan-Będziesz mi potakiwał jak przygłup? Alex-Nie! Susan-To giń! walneła Alexa z pięści w twarz Bartholomew Susan-chcesz dostać!? Bartholomew-Nie zaczowuj się jak dres...... Susan-Ja jak dres!? Bartholomew-Tak..... Susan-Jestem divą z tobą nie gadam Joe Susan-Jestem divą, tak? Joe-Jasne że nie! Susan-Niszczy cały pokój Egipt Wszyscy uczestnicy się budzą Celine-Gdzie jesteśmy?(zaspana) Patric-Głupia to jest Egipt! Bruno-Nie mów tak do niej! Patric-Bo co zakochałeś się!? Bruno-Nie!(zarumienił się) Zwierzenie Bruno-Od tej zmiany Celine zaczęła mi się podobać..... Alex-Patrzcie co mam! Joe-Daj to!(zabiera kartke Alexowi) Bartholomew-I co tam jest.....? Zwierzenie Joe-Haha Joe-Że nikt z nas nie wygrał i musimy się sami ratować.... Zwierzenie Alexa-Nie wierze Joe, ide za nim....... Alex-No dobra to chodźmy wszyscy Joe-Ja ide sam....... Alex-Ja z tobą...... Zwierzenie Joe-No dobra jeden mały Alex mi nie zaszkodzi....... Joe-Chodź...... Bartholomew-Ja ide z tobą!(do Patric'a) Patric-A ja z tobą! Bruno-No to my może Celine pójdziemy razem...... Żeby były pary......? (nieśmiało) Celine-Zgoda! Każdy się rozszedł Celine i Bruno Celine-Z tego co myśle idziemy tam! Bruno-Ale ty mówisz żeby iść za Alexem i Joe...... Celine-Bo wiem co pisało na kartce....... Bruno-Co!? Celine-Ze musimy znaleźć samolot , ostatnia osoba która go znajdzie odpada..... Bruno-Aha....Chodźmy! Alex i Joe Alex-To co tam pisało? Joe-Że trzeba znaleść samolot ostatnia osoba która go znajdzie wypada...... Alex-Aha.....To ja już od ciebie ide.... Joe-Spoko.... Zwierzenie-Alexa-Musze powiedzieć Bartholomew'owi i Patric'owi! Zwierzenie Joe-Ale nie powiedziałem im jak mają iść! (śmieje się wrednie) Bartholomew i Patric Bartholomew-No i wiesz mam głupiego ojca ,a matki nigdy nie miałem...... Patric-Dlaczego......? Podbiega do nich Alex Alex-Chłopaki musimy znaleźć gdzieś tu samolot! Patric-Jak to!? Alex-oe mi wszystko powiedział! Bartholomew-To szybciej chodźmy! Bruno i Celine Bruno i Celine obserwują Joe Bruno-Dlaczego niby Alex poszedł od niego!? Celine-Bo mu nakłamał Joe tam była droga do samolotu...... Bruno-Aha..... Joe zauważył że go śledzą Joe-Wyłazić! bruno-Z kąd wiedziałeś? Joe-Nie jestem taki głupi..... Celine-I tak wygramy i tak....... Joe-Jestesmy tymi lepszymi....... Zwierzenie Celine-Przydało by się wywalić Joe...... Zwierzenie Joe-Ta Celine jest naprawde dobra..... Zwierzenie Bruno-Yyyy? Alex,Patric i Bartholomew Alex-A to drań chciał nas wywalić! Patric-Dobrze że jestes czujny...... Alex-Tak czujny to cały ja! (coś sobie przypomniał) Bartholomew-Co się stało!? Alex-Musimy iść do nich już! Celine, Bruno i Joe Celine-Ciekawe kto dziś wyleci..... Nagle w biegu prześcigają ich Alex, Bartholomew i Patric Alex-Ktoś z was! Bartholomew(szeptem)-Co ty robisz? A mapa!? Alex-Spokojnie..... Joe, Celine i Bruno zaczęli ich gonić Alex-Zerwałeś sojusz wylecisz przy pierwszej lepszej okazji!(do Joe) Joe-Nie był bym taki pewny! Alex się zatrzymał przywalił z pięści w twarz Joe i zabrał mape Bartholomew-Zostawmy go on odpadnie! Joe leżał nie przytomny na piasku Celine-Dobra! Bruno-Należało mu się! Każdy prucz Joe dobiegł do samolotu: pierwszy dobiegł Alex, drugi Bartholomew, a potem reszta Weszli do Samolotu Samolot Xavier-To kto odpadł? Alex-Joe! Bartholomew-Dzięki Alexowi! Xavier-To dobrze! Kto idze z tobą do pierwszej klasy? Alex-Patric..... Xavier-Okay. Końcówka Xavier-Kto odpadnie w następnym odcinku? Czy Joe umrze na pustyni? Żeby się tego dowiedzieć oglądajcię Totalną Porażkę Podróż Po Świecie! Kategoria:TPPPŚ - odcinki Kategoria:Totalna Porażka Podróż Po Świecie - odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki